


Oneshots

by IAmEmoTrash



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, One Last Shot, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, No Milk, Shameless Smut, Smut, but mostly ageplay because its cute, ddlb, just lots of kinks, mdlg, more characters and relationships tba, more tags tba, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmEmoTrash/pseuds/IAmEmoTrash
Summary: If there's any particular oneshot you like and enough people ask, I'll consider making it into a full story. And if you have any ideas or a story that you'd want to see that hasn't been written hit me up, I'd be more than happy to get to writing!





	1. The Black Hole

Frank stared at black hole getting closer and closer. Strangely, he didn't feel anything. No dread. No fear. Nothing. He just clutched his Winnie the Pooh stuffie close to his chest. He hadn't meant to kill the man, but no one would believe him when he said it was in self defense. "At least you're here with me, Winnie.." He murmured, nuzzling the bear.

He closed his eyes, leaning back against the soft leather of his seat. He remembered hearing that when you went through a black hole you get spaghettified. If he remembered correctly, he'd be stretched like a noodle. Which was sorta cool at first, until it's actually gonna happen to you. He'd heard some of the prison guards laughing about it, saying how it was ironic that he was an Italian and other stupid jokes.

Minutes later he opened his eyes and tilted his head. The black hole was gone..? Then suddenly he heard a voice on the shuttle's intercom. "We've got another one boss!" Then it was like the shuttle was being pulled towards something, Frank couldn't see what considering he was busy freaking out.

Why wasn't he dead? He should be a fucking noodle! He felt kinda sick that he actually wanted to be a noodle.. The shuttle came to a stop and he held his Winnie closer to his body. He heard a knock. "Hey, can you open the door? We only wanna help you, I know you're probably scared and confused but we'll explain everything." A voice said.

Frank thought for a moment before reaching forward and pressing the red button labeled open. The door slid open with a hiss and he flinched at the warm air. A welcomed feeling because the shuttle was freezing. He squinted at the bright light, trying to watch the two figures stepping inside.

A tall man with white or silver hair, he couldn't tell and another man with black hair. The man with black hair came forward. "I'm Pete and this Gerard, the doctor here. What's your name?" His eyes slid up to the taller man and then Pete.

"Frank.." He mumbled, suddenly feeling very exposed though he fully clothed.

"Okay, Frank. We're gonna take you to sick bay and make sure you're healthy, is that okay?" Gerard knelt down to Frank's level, holding out his hand. Frank eye him warily but took his hand hesitantly. "Good. I'll take it from here Pete," 

Gerard lead Frank to sick bay, keeping a hand on the small of his back to keep him from wandering off. "Sit up there for me," He said when they arrived, motioning to the bed. Frank sat on the bed, putting Winnie next to him and watching Gerard. "How old are you?" 

"Twenty-two." Frank answered simply. Gerard wrote something down before looking back at him.

"This'll be just like a regular check up. Nothing too crazy if that's what you're worried about," He chuckled. Frank smiled a little and shrugged. It only took an hour for Gerard to take his blood pressure, weigh and measure him, check his eyes and throat and everything else that had to be done.

"Alright, Frank, you are in perfect health. A little underweight but nothing we can't fix. I'll talk to Pete about getting you a room mate."

"R-room mate?"

"Yep. Everyone rooms with someone except for officers, commander and myself."

"Oh.." Frank frowned. "Okay."

"Not good with people?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow. Frank could feel his face turning red. "Everyone here is nice for the most part, just don't mess with Bob or Bert. They can be assholes sometimes." Gerard turned to, holding out a lollipop. "But you didn't hear that from me," He winked, giving Frank a smile.

Frank couldn't help but giggle, taking the lollipop. "Thanks.." 

"I'll have someone take you to the Captain's office and he'll brief you." Frank nodded and sucked on the lollipop happily. He was still very confused but Gerard was nice and made him feel a lot more comfortable than he did before. And he was kinda cute. Maybe he would like it here?


	2. The Ghosts

Brendon finished bringing in the last of the boxes and sighed flopping on the couch. He'd just recently moved into a new house. He'd gotten evicted from his old apartment due to his shitty roommate. Luckily, the woman he'd bought the house from had understood.

He needed to get some sleep before heading to class. He regretted choosing the night classes. Ryan and Dallon looked at each other. "I guess he's cute." Dallon said, looking back at the man asleep on the couch. "Maybe we should put his things away for him."

"No. We don't even know if we can trust him. Remember what happened last time, Dallon? You're too trusting." Ryan snapped at the taller man, his eyes flashing over when the man stirred.

"All I said is maybe we should put his things away.." Dallon muttered, crossing his arms. "You don't have to be mean about it Ryan."

Ryan rolled his eyes and frowned. "Fine. But we aren't doing anything else for him." He added, when Dallon's eyes lit up. "Got it?"

"Excuse you, but I'm the one in charge here." Dallon pushed up his glasses and went to grab some of the boxes. 

"Just because you're in charge doesn't mean I can't keep you in line," Ryan grinned, picking up a box and following Dallon up to Brendon's room. He was glad the boxes were labelled.

"Kid seems pretty tired." Dallon commented, setting the box down in the room and opening it up. Ryan knew that tone all too well. He sighed.

"Dallon."

"What? All I'm saying is he looks exhausted, nothing else!" 

"You want to help him. I know you do! Every fucking time!" Dallon narrowed his eyes.

"You don't have the right to speak to me like that." He growled lowly. "And yes I do want to help him and I know you do to, I can see it in your eyes so don't act like you don't." Ryan shuddered, staring at Dallon. He loved it when he got dominant.

"Sorry." He said softly, returning to putting the neatly folded clothes in the dresser. Dallon's arms snaked around his waist.

"It's okay. Sometimes you forget your place, don't you?" Ryan nodded slightly, frowning. He hated when he did.

"Use your words, baby." 

"Y-yes daddy.." Ryan mumbled, turning around and burying his face in Dallon's chest. Dallon pressed a kiss to the top of his head with a small grin.

"Good boy. Let's finish up, okay?" Ryan nodded and went to go get another box while Dallon finished up unpacking his. They finished around six and waited in the living room for Brendon to wake up. When he did, he checked the time and groaned.

"Fuck." Dallon bit his cheek to keep from saying something. The boy grabbed the bag he'd left by the door and rushed out, slamming the door behind himself.

"We should make him dinner.." Ryan said, getting up from the floor and going into the kitchen. 

"Oh?" Dallon followed, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

"I'm just trying to be nice, don't look at me like that!" Ryan snapped at him, huffing in annoyance. Dallon chuckled, shaking his head.

"Calm down, sweet cheeks." After that they set to work making dinner for Brendon. 

 

Brendon unlocked the door to the house and went inside. He hadn't eaten all day, too busy packing and moving. Come to think of it, the boxes were gone. He didn't remember unpacking them. He went into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he saw a plate of spaghetti and meat balls on the table. 

Now he was weirded out. Did someone break in? Oh! He knew exactly who it was. He pulled out his phone and texted his friend Sarah. He asked if she left dinner for him. She replied instantly with a no. He shuddered, reaching back to rub his neck. It felt like someone was breathing on him. 

He shrugged and sat down to eat. If it's posioned at least he won't have to go to class. It was surprisingly good. "I think he likes it!" Ryan grinned, watching Brendon eat from across the table. Dallon nodded, just as happy. It was nice to see his skills weren't getting rusty.

"Should we say hi?" Ryan gave Dallon a pointed look.

"Yes. That is clearly the most logical thing to do. "Hi I'm Dallon and I'm a ghost!" You really think he won't freak out? I think we should go for a subtler approach." Ryan crossed his arms.

"That sounds like a good idea. We can leave him presents!" Dallon turned to exit the kitchen. "And because you've been such a good boy, you can get something too, yeah?"

"Yes please daddy!" Ryan squealed running after him. He loved presents! And maybe they'd have a new friend!


	3. Daddy's Good Boy

Frank was packing his bags. Pretty soon Ray was going to pick him up and he, Ray, and Patrick would be off to spend the week at Ray's cabin in the woods. To say he was excited was an understatement. It was their thing. Every month they spent a week in the woods together, sometimes one of them couldn't come but that was okay.

He grabbed his stuffed unicorn, Horny, and put her in the bag before zipping it up. Now he just had to wait for Ray to arrive with the others. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and went downstairs to get his shoes.

"Have fun with your friends!" His grandma called from the kitchen. 

"I will Granny!" He called back, sitting down on the couch to pull on his black jelly shoes. He went outside and sat on the porch to keep an eye out for Ray's car. He pulled out his phone and played Candy Crush while he waited. A few minutes later he heard a car pull up, and he got up, his eyes still glued to his screen.

"You only took forever Ray!" He walked up to the car, finally looking up to see a big man in a black suit. "Oh.." Frank didn't like the look of this man at all. The man reached out and grabbed his arm when he turned back to go inside and spun him, slamming him against the car.

"Been waiting for you, pretty boy." He snarled, pressing a cloth to his nose. Frank struggled against the man, trying to hold his breath. But he had to breathe eventually.

 

When he woke up, his vision was blurry. Where was he? He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, finally noticing the bars. But he wasn't in jail, he was in a crib. He stood up slowly, gripping the bars to gain his balance. The bars were pretty high but he was sure he could make it. He swung a leg over and carefully let himself down, his socked feet landing on the carpet with a small thump.

Frank looked around what was clearly a nursery and spotted his bag in the corner. He unzipped it and pulled out Horny, pulling her to his chest. He didn't even realize he was shaking at first. He just wanted to go home. 

 

Gerard was in his office, answering emails and signing papers when he heard crying over the baby moniter on his desk. His baby was awake! He got up and went downstairs to the nursery and walked inside frowning. The boy was curled up in the corner, his back facing him and rocking back and forth as he sobbed. 

"Frank." He said softly, furrowing his eyebrows when the boy froze and tensed up, trembling. "What's wrong sweetheart?" 

Frank stumbled to his feet, wiping his nose on his sleeve before turning around to face him. "I wanna go home.." He sobbed, his voice hoarse from the crying.

"This is your home." Gerard said, walking over to the boy. Frank stepped back, pressing his back against the wall.

"N-no! I wanna go home with m-my Granny!" He wailed, clutching his unicorn close to his chest. Gerard frowned, holding his arms out for the boy.

"Come here." When the boy didn't move, he narrowed his eyes. "I said come here. Don't make daddy get mad at you." Frank shook his head, trembling.

"I-I don't wanna.." He whispered hoarsely, sniffling. Gerard grabbed him by his arm, dragging him over to the chair in the corner and pulling him over his lap. Frank screamed, kicking his legs violently.

"Stop it now!" Gerard growled, using his leg to force Frank's down. "I know you're scared, but you still have rules to follow. And you've already broken two." Gerard wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him in place. "You do not disobey me, do you understand?" 

He smacked Frank sharply on the ass. "I asked you a question." 

"Y-yes sir.." Frank whispered, holding onto his leg. 

"And you always accept your punishments."

"Yes sir.." 

"Good boy. I still have to punish you though. You're only getting fifteen and then you can have some ice cream, alright?"

"O-okay." Frank said softly, tensing when Gerard moved his hand to rest on his ass. He didn't know why he was obeying so easily. There was just something about Gerard. But that didn't mean he wasn't frightened.

He squeaked softly when the first slap landed, bucking his hips up. It hurt like fucking hell! "Stay still." Gerard said gently, landing several more smacks. Frank bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. Six so far. 

Gerard wasted no time in punishing his boy, he wasn't one to drag out punishments unless he really had to. He liked to be quick and get it over with. His slaps were fast and hard, he didn't even give Frank enough time to breath.

By the time he was done, Frank was a blubbering mess, his face buried in Gerard's pant leg. Gerard lifted him up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Shhh..you're okay. Daddy's got you." He cooed, pressing a kiss to the boy's head.

"I-I'm sorry!" Frank sobbed, burying his face in Gerard's neck. Gerard bounced the boy on his knee, waiting for him to calm down.

"You did such a good job for me. You were so brave for daddy, took your spanking like a big boy. Daddy's so proud of you." He praised, running his fingers through Frank's hair.

"I-is my granny okay?" Frank asked after he calmed down. 

"Of course she is, baby. She'll be okay." Gerard said, lifting the boy up into his arms. "Let's go get you some ice cream." 

"Horny!" Frank whined, kicking his legs. Gerard laughed a little, raising an eyebrow. 

"Baby I don't think-" 

"I want Horny!" Frank smacked Gerard's arm and pointed to the unicorn lying on the ground. Gerard decided to let Frank hitting him slide and went over, picking up the unicorn. Frank clutched the stuffie to his chest, wrapping one arm around Gerard's neck.

Gerard carried the boy to the large kitchen and opened the freezer, taking out an ice cream pop. "What do we say?" He asked, setting Frank down and handing it to him.

"T-thank you!"

"Thank you what?" Gerard rose his eyebrows.

"Um..thank you daddy?" Frank reached for the ice cream pop. Gerard smiled and gave it to him.

"Good boy. You can come play in my office but just this once, don't come into my office unless it's an emergency or I say you can, got it?"

Frank nodded and held Gerard's hand, following him upstairs to his office.

 

"Daddy?" Frank crawled over to the desk, peeking at what he was doing.

"Hm?"

"Um..can I still go on my camping trip with Ray? Please?" 

"Frank.." Gerard started, sighing.

"Please? It's only for a week." Frank whined.

"No whining." 

"But daddy! I have to go! You can come too! Please please please?"

"Why should I let you?" Gerard looked at the boy, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm.." Frank bit his lip. "Cuz then they'll be worried about me! I never ever ever miss a trip daddy!"

Gerard sighed and shook his head. "Alright. Fine. Let me go get a bag ready and then we'll go. Call your friend," He said, pointing to the phone. "And don't touch anything." 

This boy would no doubt be the death of him.


	4. Commission 1: Joshler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about making this a whole story... The last chapter of Logophile will be up soon, sorry for slow (very slow) updates. I have really, really bad writer's block.

"Ty! Ty, look at me." Josh cradled the boy's head in his hands, tears brimming his eyes. The boy only shook his head weakly, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Tyler, you need to stay awake.. please." He whispered, brokenly.

"J-Josh.. it hurts." The boy whimpered, his voice low. 

"I know, baby, I know.. We're gonna get you some help." He whispered back, drowning out all the gun fire. All that mattered right now was Tyler. He put more pressure on his wound, refusing to cry. He needed to be strong for both of them. Be strong for Tyler. "I love you so much, you know that?" He laughed weakly, making Tyler smile gently.

"I.. I love you too." Tyler coughed out. "Get to safety.. I'll be fine.." He mumbled, clutching at his stomach. 

"No. I am not leaving you. I'm staying right here, baby. You're gonna live I promise."

Josh couldn't believe he allowed Tyler to get shot. He was supposed to protect him. He promised he'd keep him safe. "Josh.." Tyler sobbed, trying to push his hands away.

He pulled his hands away and ripped off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around the wound tightly. He lifted the boy up into his arms, holding him close. "I'm gonna get you somewhere safe, okay? Just stay with me." Tyler nodded weakly, an arm looped around Josh's neck.

Josh carried him away as quickly as he could without hurting him. When he did find somewhere safe, he set him down gently. "Hey, hey.. Look at me." He said gently, holding his boyfriend's face in his hands. "You good?"

"Y-yeah.." The boy managed a nod, keeping a hand over his wound. 

"I'm gonna go get a nurse, stay here." 

"Not like I can get up and walk," Tyler replied cheekily, making Josh shake his head.

"You know what I meant." He kissed him and got up, holding his gun to his chest and rushing out onto the battlefield.

That had been four years ago. Four years they fought in that war. They won but to Tyler, that didn't matter. Because Tyler lost something that day that he could never have back. He lost Josh.

 

"Come on Ty get up." Jenna shook the boy, trying to wake him. Tyler just rolled over. "Tyler! Up, up, let's go!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Tyler exclaimed, glaring up at her. Jenna rolled her eyes and laughed, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You got pt and then therapy, buddy, remember?" She cooed. Tyler sighed and nodded. She smiled sympathetically and helped him sit up and swing his legs over the bed. 

He pulled his wheelchair closer and slid into it with a groan. "Come on," Jenna hummed, pushing him down the hall and into the kitchen for breakfast. 

She knew Tyler was still hurting. Hell, she was hurting as well. Tyler had told her so much about Josh, she was convinced she was also in love with the man who had helped Tyler so much. Even if he was dead.

Talking about Josh always seemed to make Tyler feel better. And no matter how much he talked about, he always seemed to have more to tell her. They ate breakfast in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

 

An hour later, Jenna was pushing Tyler into the pt office. Tyler hated pt and therapy more than anything. His therapist was always trying to get him to talk about Josh. He didn't like talking about Josh to anyone but Jenna. He knew Jenna understood. That she loved him too. 

Mr. McCracken didn't. He would never understand. "Tyler, you have to talk about him at some point."

"I do. I talk about him to Jenna."

"Jenna isn't your therapist. I am. Come on Ty, please?"

Tyler sighed and shrugged. "I dunno what to talk about." Bert shook his head and frowned.

"Anything. What did he look like?"

"He..he always was dying his hair tons of pretty colors. Pink, purple, red, blue, yellow.. any color you can think of. It was his thing. It helped him. He had the prettiest eyes too.. mocha brown." Tyler started, picking at his finger nails. "He had the most amazing smile and his laugh.. his laugh was beautiful. It was contagious. Everyone had to laugh when he did." 

Bert listened intently as this was the first time Tyler had opened up about him.

"When he left me to get the nurse.. I waited and I waited and he never came back.." Tyler mumbled. "When I woke up, he wasn't there. They told me.." He choked up, wiping his eyes with shaking hands.

"You can do it, Tyler." Bert said gently, with an encouraging voice.

"T-they told me he never came back.. that he was most likely killed on the battle field. And I waited. When I went home, I just waited, a part of me hoping he would come walking through the door. But he never did. He never did.." Tyler sobbed, fisting the fabric of his shirt in his hands.

Tyler loved Jenna more than anything. Before he met her, he was sure he would never love again. She made it better. She took care of him. Nutured him. Guided him. She loved him. She was like Josh in many ways, but different in lots of ways as well.

But he still missed Josh. They'd never been able to find his body. Josh's family had been devastated. Tyler knew deep down, they blamed him. But still, they gave him all of Josh's belongings. Jenna and he shared them. At first Jenna wore Josh's clothes because they made him feel better but after she knew about him, it helped her too. She even went the extra mile and began wearing the same cologne Josh wore, knowing it comforted Tyler. It always made him feel better knowing Jenna cared for him that much.

Yes, he loved her but she wasn't Josh. She didn't smile like Josh. She didn't laugh like Josh. She didn't hug like him. She just wasn't him. And even if he wished she was more like him sometimes, he knew he really didn't. He didn't want her to be like him. It'd hurt. It would make them both feel like she was a replacement. And neither of them wanted that.

Suddenly, Jenna's arms were around him. Her scent. Josh's scent, engulfing him. "Shh.." Her voice filled his ears, swimming around his mind and clearing his thoughts. "I'm here."


End file.
